


Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Not That Innocent

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Stuck in the time-lost world of alternate Draenor, our plucky adventurers evade the Iron Horde and make a new friend along the way. A particularly horny draenei friend.
Relationships: Sally Whitemane/Original Character(s), Yrel (Warcraft)/Original Character(s)
Series: Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411018
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Not That Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“They’re getting away!” bellowed a deep, angry voice across the whole of Tanaan Jungle. The Iron Horde war machine, camped around the Dark Portal in preparation for its invasion into Azeroth, roused from its languor at the bidding of their enraged warchief. “Fire the canons! Don’t let them escape, you worms!” Flaming balls of steel filled the sky as Torgus, Korlain, and Whiteman ran for their lives with a legion of brown orc warriors in hot pursuit. The ground beneath them trembled from the pounding fury of a thousand pairs of boots stampeding after the foreign intruders.

“So much for the negotiations,” muttered Korlain as he strode forth in his gigantic, lumbering gait. The immense tauren could have easily outrun his two companions, but he held himself back to keep pace with them both. A lone orc brandishing a simple dagger made the grave error of standing in his way, and he was promptly impaled upon both charging horns before tossed to the wayside with a flick of Korlain’s head.

“You big green idiot!” screeched Whitemane, running as fast as her heels could carry her. She was lagging only slightly behind Torgus, and she had to resist every urge in her body not to smack him in the back of his head with her staff. “You said you could talk them down! By all that is holy, what did you say?!”

Torgus did his best to shrug as well as he could in his dead-on sprint. “I just appealed to their primal nature! Lok’tar ogar and all that. Ya know, orc stuff!”

“I’d say you were successful,” said Korlain. “Most orc negotiations usually end in a bloodthirsty frenzy anyways.”

“Guess our two Hordes aren’t all that different, interdimensional time travel notwithstanding,” said Torgus sheepishly. “Were I in their position, I’d do the same to us!”

Whitemane gave into her baser instincts and did indeed smack Torgus with her staff, though she nearly toppled over from the effort. “You’re a complete buffoon! Next time, leave the talking to me!”

“I thought you’d appreciate a break from the negotiations for once,” said Torgus with a snicker. “Give your sore knees a chance to recover for once.”

“Torgus! You better hope these mongrels kill us! Because if we survive—!”

The deafening blast of a cannonball landing nearby interrupted their lover’s spat, and the concussive force was powerful enough to knock Whitemane right off her feet. The inquisitor rolled limply across the ground, gasping for breath as the overwhelming ringing in her ears downed out everything else. But before she could even scramble back up, she felt herself being scooped up by familiar hands. “Put me down! I can make it on my own!”

But Torgus paid no mind to her vitriol, and he quickly caught back up to Korlain with the dazed healer cradled in his arms. “Chew me out later, Sally.”

Another flaming ball of scrap impacted the ground far too close for comfort, but the orc and tauren soldiered on through the smoke and fire. All the while, the screaming horde of axe-wielding natives loomed ever closer, never tiring in their pursuit. Yet salvation loomed just ahead in the form of a craggy mountain and a small mine entrance carved into the base. “There!” shouted Korlain. “Head for that cavern! We make our stand inside.”

“Are you crazy?!” cried out Whitemane. “There’s no way we can fight them all!”

“Korlain is right,” said Torgus grimly. “We’re cut off from the portal, and I don’t see any other way out of here. We’ll lure them into the bottleneck and take as many of them with us as we can. All heroic-like!”

“I don’t want to die a hero!” screeched Whitemane. Yet she understood their options were few and made no further objections as she was carried beneath the mountainside archway. As soon as they were within the tunnel’s entrance, Torgus gently set Whitemane back onto her feet before pulling out his sword and shield and taking a defensive stance. Korlain followed suit, wielding a set of hammers glowing with the elements of ice and fire. The hollering tide of brown orcs thundered ever closer, and the sky just outside was blotted out by a shower of the Iron Horde’s deadly iron stars.

Both Horde champions stood valiantly in the face of their innumerable foe. “It’s been an honor,” said Korlain stoically. “Earthmother watch over you both.”

“Fuck that,” snarled Whitemane, and with a quick dust-off of her dirty robes, she stepped forth with both hands on her gleaming staff. “If you two don’t mind, I’ll be saving our asses. Again.”

Whereas Korlain wore a dumbfounded look of confusion, Torgus sported a most confident grin. “By all means, Sally.”

Whitemane craned her neck upward and watched the haphazardly-launched bombs slam ineffectively against the mountain, waiting for just the right moment. Then, like a comet of fire falling from the heavens, she spotted the one she was looking for. Whether by luck or skill from its operator, one of the iron stars was hurtling right towards the cave’s entrance. A wicked smile curled Whitemane’s lips. “Fools,” she whispered to the sea of brown orcs barreling down upon them.

Just as the iron star was about to obliterate them all, Whitemane tapped her staff onto the ground and summoned forth a shimmering wall of light. The screaming projectile slammed into the translucent barrier and exploded in a blinding mass of fire and shrapnel, most of which backblasted away from the mine and incinerated the first few rows of charging orcs. The rest of the explosion enveloped the bubble of safety that sheltered the three companions, tearing away at the cavern’s support beams and weakened walls. When the detonation finally died down, Whitemane lowered the shield and took off running deeper into the mine just as a boulder fell from above right where she had been standing. “Run!”

Torgus and Korlain didn’t argue, and immediately they took after the retreating inquisitor as the cavern’s entrance crumbled down all around them. A few bold orcs failed to heed the danger and took after them, but they were quickly crushed beneath rock and earth. It felt as though the whole of Draenor was coming apart at the seams, but the Azeroth natives ran onward without looking back. Soon, all that remained behind them was an immense wall of rubble separating them from the ravenous Iron Horde.

Only once they reached relative safety did they stop to catch their breath, each of them either hunched over and leaning against a wall for assistance. “Whew!” exclaimed Torgus with a sigh of relief. “Got to admit, Sally… That was pretty badass.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she said smugly before smacking the blunt end of her staff against his knee. “That’s for carrying me away like some damsel in distress!” Whitemane stepped up to him, roughly grabbed his scraggly beard, and pulled him down to her level. “And this,” she said, planting a kiss on his lips, “Is for saving my life.”

Torgus’s smile was as wide as the Thousand Needles canyon. “I supposed the pain is worth it for a little oral,” which promptly earned him another smack in the stomach, though Whitemane blushed and smiled back all the same.

They were interrupted by their tauren friend clearing his throat. “As much as I hate to ruin this moment, we are still trapped underground with no idea what exactly stands between us and daylight.”

“Not to mention all the barbarians still waiting for us above ground,” muttered Whitemane.

“One problem at a time,” said Torgus. “We can’t go back the way we came, but it stands to reason the mine has multiple exits. That would just be poor planning otherwise.”

Korlain nodded in agreement. “As loathe as I am to admit it, I had not anticipated this Iron Horde to be so well organized and developed. They certainly aren’t as primitive as the orcs on our world. No offense, Torgus.”

“None taken, pal.”

“We had best stay alert for any more surprises.” Korlain nodded to his orcish friend. “After you.”

They set off into the mine’s depths single file. Torgus took point with his shield raised and ready, Whitemane in the center, and Korlain covering the rear. Opposition was sparse along the way, mostly in the form of the dull, simple-minded peons chipping away at the rock and their strict yet more hardy taskmasters, both of which were trivial challenges for the experienced trio. Guard patrols were few and far between apparently since word of their intrusion hadn’t reached the mine before the tunnel collapse. They moved quickly however, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake as they searched for any sign that they might be wandering closer to the surface.

Yet as they trudged onward for nearly a half hour, it didn’t seem as though they were making any progress. All the tunnels looked the same, and more than once the party found themselves looping back and passing a couple dead guards they had already slain. Tensions were starting to rise, though mostly due to the snippy comments Whitemane couldn’t hold back about where Torgus was leading them. “I swear that rock looks familiar,” she grumbled. “You have no idea where you’re going!”

“Well gee, Sally, guess I must have left all my maps of Draenor caverns back in Orgrimmar. Silly me,” he said with an eye roll. “Like you could do any better.”

“I sure could!” Whitemane moved to push past him and take the lead, but Torgus easily held her back with a single arm. “Watch me pull all our hides out the fire again!”

“Hush,” interrupted Korlain with his ears perked up. “I thought I just heard something down the tunnel. Listen. Do you hear it?”

All three of them froze in-place and curiously tilted their head toward the flickering torchlight in the distance, just around the curve of the tunnel. Yet they could indeed hear a female voice echoing down the corridor, one with a heavy accent and a forcefully sensual tone. “My arms are too weak. I cannot even lift the pickaxe anymore. Please, I need rest.”

“Get back to work, slave!” roared a gravely voice, clearly an orc. “Or else!”

“No, please don’t rape me! I couldn’t live with myself if you stained my holy body with your seed!”

“What? For the last time, that’s not what we do around here! If you won’t work then you’re good for nothing but fuel for the Dark Portal!”

“Please spare me, sir! I’ll do anything you want! I-I’ll even suck your big, virile orc cock…” she said in an oddly breathless tone.

“I said enough! I swear you’re more trouble than you’re worth.”

The three eavesdropping companions looked at each other, though not without a few raised eyebrows. “Huh, well sounds like someone could use our help.”

“Need I remind you,” hissed Whitemane with her voice lowered, “We are not here to rescue every poor unfortunate soul on this planet!”

Torgus shrugged. “Have a heart, Sally. And it’s not like we have much choice. They’re right in our way. You were just complaining about wasting our time, and now you want to turn back around?”

“And besides,” added Korlain with an agreeable nod, “We could use the help of a native. If anyone knows a way out, it’ll be someone whose dreamed every day of escape.”

Whitemane bared her teeth and snarled. “Fine! If you want to stick your neck out for a complete stranger, don’t come whining to me when it gets chopped off.”

But Torgus had already taken off running down the hall, ironically to do just what Whitemane warned might happen. The unsuspecting orc foreman barely even had time to turn around before a green mass of pure muscle descended upon him and separated his head from his shoulders with a clean slice of an axe. The severed noggin bounced off the ground and rolled until it clunked against the hooves of the woman they just saved. “Oh my!” she gasped, kicking away the head frightfully. “Wh-who are you people?”

“Sorry for startling you like that,” said Korlain as he entered the scene. Towering over the draenei, he bowed his head and extended a hand. “My name is Korlain. These are my friends Torgus and Whitemane. Nice to meet you.”

Her eyes were wide, more from curiosity than fear, and she promptly shook his hand. “I’m… I’m Yrel. I’ve never seen anybody like you before. Or you!” she said, spotting Whitemane sulking in the back. “And you look so very different than the other orcs around here.”

Torgus wiped off the blood covering his axe on the guard’s headless corpse. “Yeah, it’s kind of a long story.”

“We’re not from this world,” Whitemane blurted out with a sneer. “And if it’s alright with you, we’d like to get away from here as soon as possible.”

“I can’t say I blame you,” sighed Yrel. “My home has become like a nightmare. So many of my friends… Dead or kidnapped… Or worse! It’s all so terrible.”

The inquisitor crossed her arms and stared at her coldly. “Sucks to be them, but the longer we stand around the sooner we end up like them.”

“Sally!” chided Torgus. “That was unnecessary!”

“No, your friend is right.” Yrel bent over to pick up the dead orc’s sword, and neither of the men in the room could resist glancing at her plump posterior as she did so. “I may know a way out. I’ve heard some of the guards talk about a side passage nearby that they use for changing shifts. We may be able to sneak through.”

Korlain smiled at her. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day. Come on, let’s get out of here before someone comes to investigate the commotion.”

The party set off in search of this rumored exit with their new draenei friend in tow. Their progress was further hindered by increasingly more frequent guard patrols, a clear sign they were nearing the surface, but they had little trouble dealing with them as it turned out Yrel was quite a gifted fighter. She threw herself into combat fearlessly despite her lack of armor, perhaps confident in the fact that her faith in the Light would shield her from harm. Yet whenever they weren’t fighting for their lives, Yrel returned to her meek and mild self, following their lead timidly with furtive glances in Torgus’s direction.

Eventually the orc couldn’t help but take notice of her constant staring, and finally he spoke up about it. “Is something the matter?”

“N-no, it’s nothing! Well just that… I’ve never been around an orc that didn’t want to… Do things to me.”

Torgus raise an inquisitive eyebrow. “What sort of things?”  
  


“Oh, well not me personally! But I’ve heard stories from the other prisoners. Rumors of what they do with innocent draenei maidens such as myself. Tied up and left in the barracks as breeding stock for their warriors, raped for days on end and forced to endure hours of unbearable pleasure until their wombs are spilling over with potent orc seed. Their minds and bodies broken until they’re little more than orcish playthings. Can you imagine such a sight?” asked Yrel, her thighs visibly pressing together as she spoke.

“Uhh, I guess?” responded Torgus with a shrug. “Never really been into the whole slave breeding thing myself. Not in any real rush to have little orclings run around if you know what I mean, but yeah it’s totally a thing with my people.”

“It is?” asked Yrel, her eyes wide and filled with curiosity.

The green orc nodded. “Oh yeah totally. It’s like a tradition. Comes from our nomadic roots I guess. Raid a nearby village, capture its women, propagate the species. Typical orc stuff.”

Korlain snorted a laugh through his nostrils. “And people say my kind are the barbarians.”

“It’s not barbaric! It’s nature!” protested Torgus. “Survival of the fittest and all that. Anyway, we stopped doing that a long time ago. Although I guess technically we are in that time long ago right now, so yeah it’s entirely possible.” He turned and shrugged at Yrel. “So uh yeah, sorry we did all that to ya.”

“O-oh, do not apologize! You’re not responsible for the despicable acts of this vile Iron Horde. I’m sure you would never force yourself upon me. Pin me down with those strong, muscular arms and despoil my womanhood with your big orc…” Yrel slowly trailed off as her mind dared to entertain such a fate, and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from voicing the filthy thoughts in her mind.

While the young draenei was distracted, Korlain quickly nudged his friend with an elbow. “Something tells me you have an admirer.”

“Who?” asked Torgus. “Her? Nah, I’m sure she must have hit her head during the scuffle. Or maybe she’s got that thing that makes prisoners sympathize with their captors. Ya know, Stratholme Syndrome.”

“Uh huh,” said Korlain entirely unconvinced. “Something tells me that all this time spent with Whitemane has blinded you to other opportunities. Ya know, like how you wouldn’t have even fucked that blonde elf if she hadn’t tied you up and done it herself.”

“Nonsense!” Torgus gave a quick glance back at Yrel, then quickly turned around sheepishly when they made eye contact. “I mean… She’s certainly a looker, and it has been a while since I’ve last fucked a… Oh man, you ever been with a draenei, buddy?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Well they’re lots of fun! Plenty of things to hold onto in just about any position: the tail, the horns, the hooves… Kind of like tauren.”

“Don’t be getting any ideas,” grumbled Korlain. “It’s bad enough dealing with one of you horny bastards. I’m surprised she hasn’t torn your pants off yet and jumped onboard already.”

“Pfft, you’re talking nonsense. Draenei aren’t into that sort of stuff.” Torgus tilted his head as he thought back on family memories from long ago. “Although… That might explain some of dad’s old harem stories.”

That certain got a look out of Korlain, and the shaman stared blankly at his orcish friend in surprise. “I’m sorry, did you say harems?”

“I know, right? Sounds crazy but… Well don’t quote me on this, but I could have sworn old pop telling me tales of life back on Draenor. How they’d capture draenei women during raids and take them back home for… Well, you heard what Yrel said. Anyway, dad said they’d ransom the women back, but over time so many of them would return on their own until there was practically a harem of willing draenei breeders. Said they had become addicted to orc dick and couldn’t stay away.”

Korlain rolled his eyes. “I take it your father was on the frontline? Took a few hammers to the head?”

“I know it sounds crazy! I used to think the old man was just making up tall tales to make himself look good but… I mean just look at her.”

Both Horde glanced back at Yrel, and it was painfully obvious the young girl was in heat. Her long tail was swishing back and forth in visible excitement, but most telling were her plump lips panting with need and a set of diamond-hard nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. Adding the disheveled hair that had gotten tousled during combat, not to mention her body’s generous curves, and Yrel looked a sultry sight that any hot-blooded male would have a hard time turning down. When Korlain looked back at his friend, Torgus was still drinking in the sight of the voluptuous draenei, particularly her thick, grabbable hips and both straining breasts trapped beneath that white shirt one size too small for the girl. The silence between them spoke volumes, and so Korlain simply chuckled and gave his friend another playful nudge as they walked onward.

A few minutes later and they were finally graced with the sight of waning sunlight. “There it is! We found it!” exclaimed Whitemane, who ran ahead in her haste to escape the suffocating darkness.

The others chased after her, but luckily there wasn’t a single foe in sight as they came upon the opening and poked their heads outside. They spotted a few ramshackle huts near the entrance and some scattered patrols, but for the most part it was as quiet as Yrel had suggested. When one patrol moved far enough away to expose a gap in their defenses, Korlain was quick to point it out. “There! We can make a break for it.”

As quickly and quietly as a lumbering tauren and heavily-armored orc could managed, the group sauntered through the Iron Horde camp as fast as possible. The clamorous snores of off-duty orcs sleeping within the tiny shacks did much to mask their movements, and all four of them were able to reach the other side with their enemy none the wiser. Once the danger was a good deal behind them, they all broke into a dead sprint and made for the jungle’s dense tree line.

Only after several minutes of running, all while ducking and weaving through the thick foliage, did they feel comfortable enough with the amount of distance between them and the Iron Horde to stop for a breather. “We did it!” exclaimed Torgus with an elated grin. “Piece of cake.”

“Don’t you dare jinx us now,” threatened Whitemane, who was busy picking twigs out of her chapeau. “We’re still on this Light-forsaken world, and I for one certainly won’t be celebrating until we’re back in Azeroth.”

Korlain smiled at the uncertain Yrel. “Pay no attention to her. I can’t tell you how much we appreciate your aid. You are, of course, more than welcome to stay with us until we can get out of this jungle.”

“Yes… I suppose that is for the best,” said Yrel, her eyes drifting toward Torgus just briefly before flicking back to Korlain. “I… Thank you for rescuing me.”

“The pleasure is all ours,” replied Korlain with a knowing smile at his orcish friend. “But the sun is getting low, and I think it’s best if we stay put for the night. Which means someone will need to gather firewood.”

“You go ahead and do that,” said Whitemane with a pout as she plopped down on a large gnarled root. “There’s no way I’m scrounging around in this vile jungle.”

Korlain stepped up and loomed over her seated form, hands sternly on his hips. “Oh yes you are. It is your turn to collect firewood after all, but I don’t think it wise for any of us to be alone.” He glanced over at Torgus and gave a quick wink. “We’ll split into pairs. You two set up camp while Whitemane and I get what we need.”

Whitemane balled her hands into fists and gave a guttural screech like a spoiled brat, but she knew better than to argue. She stood up and together the two of them set out further into the darkening wilderness, leaving Torgus and Yrel to roll out and start pitching the tents.

Korlain was pitching a tent of his own in his pants, but he waited until both he and Whitemane had traveled a good distance from the campsite before doing anything about it. When the inquisitor bent over to pick up a fallen branch, he came up from behind and revealed his erection by rubbing it against her barely-covered ass. Whitemane immediately shot back up and moved to spin around. “Korlain! What are you—Oh!” She froze when he wrapped her up in a great bear hug and roughly mauled her chest. The simmering flame of passion that lay ever dormant immediately ignited within Whitemane, and she melted into his arms. “My goodness,” she gasped. “What’s gotten into you? You’re rarely so forward, Korlain.”

“That’s because I hardly ever get a chance with Torgus monopolizing you all the time.” His large cow tongue rolled out and licked a long, wet trail along her neck. “Now I’ve got you all to myself.”

“Aww, are you jealous?” She cooed appreciatively at his attention on her breasts and neck but wore a wicked smiled all the while. “That’s adorable.”

“Not jealous, just polite.”

“Well I hope not so polite that you won’t stretch out a girl’s pussy with that fat bull-cock she loves so much.” When Whitemane moved to pull away, Korlain made no effort to hold her back just so he could watch her bend over at the waist and place her hands up against a nearby tree. Then, with her legs spread wide for him, she reached back and pulled aside her bodysuit to expose her bright pink and very wet snatch.

“I was going to fuck your ass,” said Korlain with a grin as he stepped up and slapped his massive cock down on her juicy rump, delighting in the way the fat flesh jiggled.

“But you always fuck me in the—Ahhh!” Whitemane’s eyes immediately rolled to the top of her skull as her pussy was stuffed with more dick than she could have possibly hoped for. Although far more used to orc cock by that point, her tight snatch never the less readily stretched to its absolute limit in order to accommodate her tauren lover, to the point where even her gushing juices couldn’t escape the seal around his shaft. “By the holy Light! I can’t believe I always forget how big you are!”

She was answered by a chuckle from behind. “It’s the most curious thing,” said Korlain as he began thrusting into her cunt, sawing back and forth with just a few inches to better ease her into it. “Just when I think I’ve finally fucked you loose, you always seem to tighten right back up after a few days.”

“Ohh! Don’t act like you’re – Hyaah! – complaining!” The inquisitor’s fingers curled and pointed nails dug into the tree for better leverage as she thrust back against him, eager to take his full length as soon as possible. “Stop holding back! G-give me that fucking dick!”

Instead of a terse reply, Korlain merely grunted and gave the slut what she wanted. With one effortless thrust, he pushed as much of his bull-cock into her tiny human pussy as he could fit, until his flared cockhead pressed against her unyielding cervix. Whitemane’s tongue instantly flopped out of her mouth and she threw her head back in a screeching howl as she came on the spot. Nonsensical babbling and curses dribbled from her lips, as well as a good amount of drool, from her sharp mind turning into carnal mush. The only thing holding her up was the turgid shaft impaling her body and the amorous tauren humping her up against the tree.

“You sure didn’t last long,” mumbled Korlain. He swung his hand down across her ass, leaving a glowing red handprint on a single pale cheek. “But don’t think for a second I’m anywhere close to done with you.”

“Yesshhh,” slurred Whitemane sloppily as she struggled to process anything in her pleasure-ridden mind outside the cock reaming her insides. “More… More!”

Korlain reached forward and placed a domineering palm on the back of her head, knocking aside the Scarlet chapeau, and then pushed her pleasure-stricken face up against the tree to slobber all over the rough bark. Whitemane squealed at the degrading treatment, and her legs wobbled like jelly as another orgasm ripped through her body. Every time he pulled out, a spurt of Whitemane’s gushing juices would spray across both the jungle floor and Korlain’s crotch, further lubricating each punishing yet pleasurable thrust up her overflowing honeypot. Unfettered moans rang out, punctuated by the meaty smacks of tauren hips against her thick, cushiony ass.

Back at the campsite, an awkward silence lingered between orc and draenei as both recent acquaintances sat across from each other. The tents and bedding had been easy enough to unpack, and now all they had left to do was wait for the other half of their party to arrive and start the fire. The discomfort between Torgus and Yrel was made all the worse by the obvious sexual tension, and they tried their best to pretend it didn’t exist by trying to mind their own business only to accidentally make eye contact and quickly look away with matching blushes.

It was Yrel who broke the silence by finally figuring out a conversation starter that wasn’t just straight-up begging for his dick. “I couldn’t help but notice you travel with strange companions.”

“Strange?” Torgus scratched at his chin. “I suppose to you. Back on my world, they’re quite common. Especially the humans.”

“Hu… Mans?” asked Yrel.

“That’s what Whitemane is. A human. They’re literally everywhere.”

“Oh, I see. The woman.” Yrel paused but then quickly blurted out her next question. “Are you two… Mates?”

“Mates? Oh no, of course not!” Torgus’s green cheeks turned red from embarrassment. “I mean… We fool around a lot, but we’re really more like fuck buddies.”

“Fuck… Buddies?” asked Yrel, more confused now than ever.

“It’s just casual. The sex I mean. Me and Korlain both share her. Often at the same time!”

The curious draenei took the startling revelation rather well, her eyes searching his as she processed everything. “I think I understand. So this Whitemane… She would not take issue if you were to, um, fuck another woman?”

“Probably not,” said Torgus with a shrug. “It kind of happens a lot, and she hasn’t said anything about it yet.”

“I see…” Yrel trailed off, hands folded in her lap as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Clearly she had something on her mind, and the draenei hesitated for several long seconds before finally summoning the courage. “Then… If I may, I would like to make a request.” She stood up and approached him, now full of confidence. “I would also like to be your fuck buddy!”

“Uhh… Excuse me?”

“I don’t mean to be rude! It’s just that…” Yrel glowing eyes drifted down toward his crotch and the clear bulge that he sported. “I can’t stop thinking about it! Ever since I heard those rumors… And then when you confirmed them! I’ve never felt this way before, so needy and… Wet. Like I’d forsake everything I’ve ever known just to get a taste… But only casually, like you said! Just to see what it’s like.” She kneeled down between Torgus’s legs and tentatively touched a fingertip against his straining erection. “So… Please? Will you give me what I need?”

There was simply no way Torgus could possibly turn down such a request, and all at once his latent orcish instincts kicked in with such a delicious draenei offering before him. In answer to her request, both green hands shot out and wrapped themselves around her perfectly-curved handlebar horns then forcibly pulled her face right down into his crotch. Yrel instantly spiraled into cock-drunk lust as his overwhelming musk permeated her nostrils and spiked the rampaging hormones clouding her mind. She whimpered softly and automatically her tongue flicked out to taste him, but all she met was the rough fabric of his trousers.

“Is this what you want?” growled Torgus as he held Yrel with her nose pressed against his bulge. “You want this dick?”

“Y-yes!” she whispered. “Please don’t tease me!”

“Then you’ll do what I say.” He let go of her horns and motioned for her to stand up. As soon as she did, Torgus rolled up her tight shirt and eyed both naked tits hungrily when they dropped free with a perfect little jiggle. Quickly he swooped in and ran his tongue across the blue flesh, making the needy draenei shiver with arousal at the cooling, wet touch of his tongue. Moans flowed freely from her lips as Torgus lapped away at a pert nipple followed by an even longer moan when he wrapped his mouth around it and nipped with his teeth. Yrel placed her hands atop his head, fingers threading through his dark hair as he ravished her sensitive breasts.

However Yrel was indeed as wet as she had claimed, and Torgus could smell her arousal so strongly that it was distracting him from fully enjoying his meal. The scent of a draenei female in heat only made his erection all the more painful within its linen prison. There was only one solution to this problem, and it was to fully embrace the legacy of his ancestors and claim this wanton mare. With a harsh growl, he pulled off Yrel’s stiff nipple and shoved her onto the floor. Caught completely off guard, the young girl yelped in surprise and moved to pick herself back up but froze when she saw him quickly divest himself of his clothing. She was so distracted by the sight of his naked green body, not to mention the massive object of her desire hanging between his legs, that she completely neglected to remove her own clothing. Thankfully, Torgus took charge of his duties and forcefully yanked the pants off her curved legs, at last exposing her drenched womanhood.

As much as she wanted this, Yrel couldn’t help the amount of shame she felt at being so exposed to a stranger she had only met a few hours ago, and quickly she tried to close her legs and hide her nakedness. But Torgus wasn’t having it, and he sternly seized both ankles and pried her open for him. “None of that. If you want this, I expect you to behave.”

Yrel’s face burned when he chastised her, but she nodded obediently. Once again, and not for the last time, the young priestess-in-training had to remind herself that this is what she wanted. It was embarrassing, but more than that she felt a surge of excitement and anticipation stronger than any lingering doubt. Her body relaxed slightly, no longer fighting against his touch, and she allowed herself to give into these strange new feelings.

Torgus didn’t waste any more time. Despite their previous conversation, it was clear the bitch wanted to be mated, and he certainly couldn’t deny that the idea had incredible appeal at the moment. Precum dribbled from his cockhead and spilled across Yrel’s toned belly as he knelt down, which made the draenei shudder from the realization of her filthy fantasy come true. Torgus pushed forward and folded the girl’s flexible body in half until her hips lifted just slightly off the ground at the perfect angle. Then, without a single moment of hesitation, he thrust downward and impaled Yrel’s soft pussy in an effortless mating press. The full length of his cock parted her depths so easily, all due to her sopping arousal, and even he couldn’t hold back a pleasurable sigh from finally getting his dick wet after a long day of evading death. Pinned against the floor Torgus’s hard body and even harder cock, Yrel howled out in sheer bliss at her sudden yet very welcome deflowering.

Now balls-deep in the moaning girl, Torgus gave a few test pumps with his hips. “Hmm, tight but easier than I thought. Guess you weren’t a virgin after all.”

“I-I am,” whimpered Yrel as a flood of pleasurable emotions assaulted her mind and body. “It’s just that between all the hard labor—Ahh!” Yrel gave a sudden moan when Torgus grinded his hips into hers, rubbing his flared cockhead up against her cervix and smacking his cum-heavy balls against her ass. “Ohh, you’re so deep!”

Torgus had never before felt such a desperate and needy pussy clenched around his cock. Right from the onset she was already pulsating around him in a steady rhythm to try coaxing him into spilling his seed as soon as possible. It was so wanton, so slutty, and absolutely not at all what he expected from this supposedly-pure draenei maiden. The sensation only made Torgus’s cock swell even harder and thicker, pushing out her inner walls further, which Yrel felt all too well. “What… What is happening?” she mewled dizzily. “I feel so full…”

“You’re being fucked. The way you deserve,” he added, “Like a breeding sow.”

“But you’re so big! How?” Yrel wasn’t given much time to think about it as a follow-up thrust made her toss her head back with a keening wail of delight. Any previous attempts at maintaining her façade as an innocent priestess were dashed away as Yrel couldn’t hold back the whorish moans that bubbled up from her throat. The massive orc cock continued to pump away at her sweltering cunt, opening the draenei up to new limits of pleasure that she never thought possible. Both legs shook high above with each deep thrust, punctuated by a wanton gasp of bliss.

“Orcs are made for two things,” grunted Torgus as he pounded the whimpering draenei into the ground. “Fighting and breeding little blue sluts who know their place. And do you know what draenei were made for?” he asked while he grabbed her by the hooves and pushed then up closer toward her head. The next downward thrust slammed himself up against her womb, painting it white with the first spurt of hot seed. “Taking orc dick!”

“Yes! Yes! I-I understand now!” Yrel shuddered wholly out of control as he pumped her pussy again and again, each following thrust shunt more of that delicious thick cream further inside. The warm, gooey sensation of being inseminated by such a powerful male was unlike anything she had ever felt before, but in that moment she knew she could never go back to a life without it. “By the Light, you’re filling my womb! I’m going to get pregnant with your half-breed bastard!” gasped Yrel as her legs locked up overhead and her back arched upward in a deep curve. Both eyes rolled back from the full-body orgasm that drowned out her senses just as easily as Torgus’s cum drowned her pussy.

But the former virgin was about to experience the short refractory period of an orc firsthand, and Torgus quickly pulled out just long enough to reposition her for the next round. Yrel, still in the throes of her climax, was like putty in his hands, and when he turned the dazed draenei around onto her hands and knees, she promptly fell forward with her head down. Yet all that mattered to Torgus was her raised ass, and so he wasted no time in re-sheathing himself back in her sloppy, cum-filled hole before too much could spill out. “Yeah well there’s more where that came from,” he growled. “Let’s make it a set of twins.”

“M-more?! I don’t think I can take it!” cried out Yrel as her body was rocked back and forth from his unstoppable thrusts. Her delicate breasts smushed down against the soft yet thin bedroll that Torgus had the courtesy of placing her on, but the slight tingling pain only accentuated the overwhelming pleasure washing over her. She had approached Torgus confident that they would be making love as equals, but now she realized he was treating her like a proper cocksleeve. The very idea of it made her cunt burn even hotter and clench around his plunging cock in full acceptance of her place.

“You will take it.” Torgus reached down and spread her asscheeks to get a better look at her blue pussy as it took every green inch, and he was quite pleased to see the smattering of his off-white cum as it spurted out of her sloppy hole. It was his favorite sight in the whole world. Though Yrel’s womb was well saturated, each thrust pumped out a good amount of the excessive load until it was running down her inner thighs. “What a naughty girl,” chided Torgus. “That cum was a gift, and now you’re wasting it all over the floor.”

Yrel’s eyes crossed with every thrust that pushed her closer and closer to the next big release. “I’m s-sorry!” she cried out shamelessly, her hands balling into fists in some vain attempt to hold herself together through the mind-numbing ecstasy. By now she had gotten so worked up that her long tail was whipping back and forth crazily, lashing across Torgus’s chiseled abs with just enough force to be mildly irritating. Yet it took no effort at all, and certainly didn’t slow down his assault on her pussy, to grab the offending limb just a few inches above her ass. “Ahh, m-my tail! Don’t!”

“Don’t what?” asked Torgus with a sinister grin. “Don’t do this?” He pulled on it, not hard enough to really hurt but just enough to apply discomforting pleasure. Yrel immediately gave out a gurgling moan that reminded him of the sound Whitemane made whenever her choked her during their rougher sessions. Emboldened by the response, he yanked again on Yrel’s tail, and this time he was rewarded with a tight squeeze of her inner walls around his cock. With a slap across her ass with his other hand, Torgus chuckled at the moaning draenei. “You really are a nasty girl.”

But Yrel didn’t even have the presence of mind to protest his accusation. The degrading and rough handling of her body awakened a kink she never knew she had, and Yrel barely even had time to understand the repercussions before spiraling into another powerful orgasm. With a choking scream, she came for a second time even without the help of Torgus’s ejaculation, though her spasming pussy tried to milk it from him all the same. Instead of gracing her womb with another load, Torgus instead keep a firm hold on her tail and slammed himself balls-deep. There he held to enjoy her tight warmth while also forcing Yrel to feel every throbbing inch as spiraled beyond the point of new return, fully giving herself into pleasures of the flesh.

When her body finally stilled, Yrel simply rested with her cheek pressed against the mat, her lips parted from heavy panting in some futile attempt to regain some semblance of normalcy. Yet there was still more fun to be had with his new draenei pet and so, rather than give her a reprieve, Torgus rolled over onto his back and pulled the shivering girl with him until she was firmly straddling his lap. Then he possessively wrapped both hands around her narrow waist and pumped her along his cock like a living sextoy, delighting in the way she squeaked and squealed under his touch.

“W-wait! Slow down!” pleaded Yrel. Her thighs clamped instinctively around his body, and she leaned forward to plant both hands onto his chest for balance. However once she stabilized, Yrel found herself eagerly bouncing her hips along with him without a second thought. Each time she sank down, a whorish gasp escaped from her lips from the sheer delight of how well he filled her up. “You’re breaking my pure draenei body with your big orc cock!” she cried out with emphasis, her body tingling just from speaking the truth.

Torgus reached back and planted a loud spank across Yrel’s blue buttocks, which earned a yelp of glee from the girl. “Is that why you’re riding me like a seasoned whore? You want my cock that badly?”

Yrel shook her head, but she couldn’t stop herself from betraying her answer by continuing to gyrate her curvy, voluptuous body atop his own muscular form. “No! You’re j-just using me to satisfy your primal lusts!”

“And what about you?” asked Torgus with a great big grin as he watched the young draenei priestess debase herself. “Admit it, you love this. All that talk about serving the Light was just a front to hide the truth that you’ve been waiting for a strong orc to claim your body and make you his broken breeding bitch.”

“Hyahh!” Yrel’s bright blue eyes rolled back in her head as she climaxed on the spot. Torgus’s dirty talk had hit a trigger point deep within the draenei’s dark psyche, and she came helplessly all over his cock at the very thought of his seed impregnating her. She pictured a twisted fantasy of herself serving as little more than a living incubator in an orcish village for the rest of her days. Yrel had spent her life dutifully worshiping the Light, but now all she could imagine was a strong male rutting into her pussy, blue belly swollen with a half-breed, as many more faceless, anonymous orcs waited in line to use her next. The heavy weight of Torgus’s cum still roiled within her womb, yet she couldn’t help but wonder how it might feel to receive so many more from men whose names she might never know. Deep down, despite how good it felt to be dominated by Torgus’s raw masculinity, she feared that one orc may never be enough.

A sharp pull on her hips and Yrel was brought back to the real world and the orc whose cock she was still riding wholly on her own by now. Torgus’s hands had slide down to caress her thick thighs, holding her steady throughout the sordid act, yet Yrel couldn’t bring herself to stop. Her head rolled back in surrender as a smaller yet all the more welcome release rippled outward from her core. She knew that all she had to do was stop and it could all be over, but she didn’t want to stop. Not until she earned another load. _“He’s tamed me,” _Yrel realized all too late, _“And it’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”_

“I can’t stop cumming! You’re making me your b—” The word hitched in Yrel’s throat, afraid to come out in fear that mere utterance would suddenly make it fact. Yet such an outcome was already a foregone conclusion, and all that remained was for Yrel to accept it in her own mind. With a gurgling moan, Yrel’s eyes rolled back in her head as another fierce orgasm ripped through her body. “B-bitch! I’m your slutty draenei bitch!”

Torgus’s hand immediately flew back to her hips, and he held onto her flailing body as he thrust upward. “Yes you are! And good bitches get knocked up!” he declared with a roar, hilting himself once more and blasting her snatch with that hot cum she craved.

“Do it! Breed me!” pleaded Yrel as she shivered in orgasmic joy. “Claim my womb with your seed!” As if she needed to ask. Each following spurt of cum up her snatch was wholly out of Torgus’s control by now, but that didn’t stop Yrel from slamming herself down to the base to coax even more lifegiving cream from his balls. Every pulse, every gooey rope that stuck to her inner walls sent a shiver down Yrel’s spine. Nothing could ever compare to the sheer pleasure of being filled with cum – not duty, not charity, not even the Light itself. And even when her orgasm finally simmered and Yrel’s rationale mind came back from the brink of ecstasy, she didn’t regret a single thing. All of it was still true purely on sole virtue how good she felt: wet, sticky, and fully satisfied.

Slowly and carefully Yrel lifted up her hips, biting her bottom lip at the way her tender pussy still clung to his semi-hard cock, until he came free with a wet squelch. All at once a great deluge of cum poured out from her hole, but she had been so thoroughly loosened and gaped by his massive girth that there was never any real hope of keeping all the loose seed inside. Yrel already knew what to do without even being told, and she lowered her head into Torgus’s lap and started to hungrily lick up all cum that had just fallen from her pussy. It tasted divine, though she still would have preferred to have its warmth inside her belly. She had made a proper mess of Torgus’s crotch, yet Yrel refused to shy away from cleaning him of both any remaining cum and her own nectar.

Though Torgus could have easily stopped her and gone for another round, he leaned back with both arms behind his head and was content to let the thirsty draenei drink her fill. Yrel lavished his softening cock with praise, planting soft kisses on his tip just so she could lap up the trickle of cum still pouring forth. She hummed happily each time she swallowed down the salty treat, always going back for more until her mouth had wrapped around his large nuts, dainty nose pressed into the root of his cock, as soft sucking noises filled the campsite. Her oral service went on for minutes and slowly reawakened his massive shaft, which Yrel eyed hungrily with a greedy lick of her lips.

Yet before she could take the next step, both lovers were startled by the rustling of leaves at the edge of their camp. Torgus looked around desperately for his axe, but he gave a sigh of relief when the intruders revealed themselves as only Whitemane and Korlain. “Oh… Sally, it’s you.” His eyes suddenly went wide and he sat up on the bedroll with Yrel still sucking away at his cock. “Sally, it’s you!”

“What in the world is going on here?!” she screamed in a shrill voice, a tone that Torgus recognized all too well. “I can’t even leave you alone for five seconds without you getting your cock inside the nearest hole!”

“It’s okay,” said Yrel as she slurped her mouth off his green dick only long enough to respond. “We’re fuck buddies now! Just like you.” Then she immediately went back, her cheeks bulging outward lewdly as she blew Torgus right in front of their audience without the slightest hint of shame.

Whitemane’s jaw fell open in shock, but as she watched the filthy scene playing out before them, her eyes narrowed in spite. “Is that so? Just like that, huh?”

“I guess so,” said Torgus sheepishly as he made no effort to stop Yrel from debasing herself further on his dick. She attacked him with a ravenous hungry, a long-dormant lust awakening with a fury, as her tail flicked from side to side contently. But Torgus was distracted momentarily as he spied a telltale trickle of cum running down the inside of Whitemane’s thigh. “So uhh… You guys have fun collecting that firewood?” he asked.

Korlain grinned knowingly. “One of us got plenty of wood alright.”

The inquisitor sputtered, caught in between the embarrassment of being catch red-handed in their tryst and the anger what her orcish companion had just done behind her back. “I… Well I mean we…” Whitemane eventually settled on anger, righteous anger that demanded retribution, and she slowly stalked toward the two lovers with Yrel none the wiser of the woman coming up from behind as she slobbered all over Torgus’s cock. “Alright then, if that’s how it’s going to be…”


End file.
